According to some programming semantics and some application programs, an error code or a return code may be passed from an operation or process when the process completes its execution or task. The error or return code indicates either an error or successful completion of the task. In some aspects, error handling, that is the tracking of errors and the response thereto, may be a significant concern of the application program since error handling may consume a substantial amount of computing resources and/or time.
Some application programs may check for errors after every processing calculation or operation. While such a strategy may operate to catch all errors, this methodology of checking for errors immediately after each operation is rather time consuming.
Due to some of the foregoing realities, methods and systems are desired to efficiently and accurately handle errors associated with application programs.